Self-contained, hand-operated single point soil injectors have previously been available from Innis Speiden Chemical Company formerly of 117 Liberty Street, New York City, N.Y. and might presently be available from the Panagen Company, division of Morton Salt Company. Another example of such prior equipment is the Mack Anti-weed gun. Turf aerators are known in the prior art, an example being the Greensaire turf aerator available from the Ryan Equipment Company subsidiary of Outboard Marine Corporation. The device of the invention, in embodiments initially constructed, has been built as a modification of the Ryan WG24-1 Aerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,166 to Peterson of August 31, 1971, particularly in FIG. 12, illustrates a valve means for supplying fluid to a liquid injector comprising a vertically actuated rod and a perforated valve tip. The valving arrangement in this instance is operated by means of the turning drum having the injector needle on it as opposed to a separate ground engaging foot as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,274, Townsend, June 9, 1964 illustrates a somewhat different valving mechanism in FIG. 6, again operating off of the injector needle moving mechanism of the machine as opposed to a ground engaging foot. The drives as shown in this and the previous patent are perhaps of only general interest, as are drive mechanisms of patents U.S. Pat No. 2,056,337, Archibald of Oct. 6, 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,040 Helbig of Sept. 9, 1941, these latter two patents being directed to lawn spikers having no injection means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,806, Peck, Mar. 20, 1962 is directed to an injection nozzle arrangement having a valve which is operated by a ground engagement member. The entire unit is rotated as opposed to being vertically reciprocated.
The following patents show generally vertically reciprocated tubular tine means for injecting liquid plant or soil treating agents into the gound:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,871,529 G. C. Karshner August 16, 1932 2,214,083 M. Lester September 10, 1940 2,789,522 J. R. Barton April 23, 1957 3,136,274 W. M. Townsend June 9, 1964 3,148,643 H. L. Mussett et al. September 15, 1964 3,450,073 R. E. Baker June 17, 1969 ______________________________________
The following patents were cited by the U.S. Patent Office in the above-mentioned parent application hereof:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,871,529 G. C. Karshner August 16, 1932 2,056,337 Archibald October 6, 1936 2,214,083 Lester September 10, 1940 2,255,040 Helbig September 9, 1941 2,789,522 J. R. Barton April 23, 1957 3,025,806 A. W. Peck March 20, 1962 3,136,274 W. M. Townsend June 9, 1964 3,148,643 Mussett et al. September 15, 1964 3,397,542 Moulden August 20, 1968 3,450,073 Baker June 17, 1969 3,602,166 M. L. Peterson August 31, 1971 3,783,804 E. A. Platz April 21, 1972 3,802,513 Ploenges April 9, 1974 ______________________________________ Foreign - Swedish Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 309846 C. Leuenberger December 1, 1955 ______________________________________